


A Question of Convenience

by allthespiceyoullwant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthespiceyoullwant/pseuds/allthespiceyoullwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter/Petyr x Sansa crossover. </p><p>I'm having fun writing this and again it's turning into a giant mulit-chapter story, but I love it :)</p><p>Requested by allmenmustdle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„... so we are glad to inform you that the threat that has lingered over this school is finally lifted. Hogwarts is safe once more, and all thanks to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Therefore it is my honor to reward him with a Special Award for Services to the School.”

The great hall erupted in cheers and applause. Professor Dippet lazily swung his wand, and green banners appeared on the ceiling. The Slytherin colors.

But one girl didn't join in the cheers and laughter. She intently studied the award ceremony with her blue, alert eyes.  _Something about Tom Riddle just seems wrong,_ she thought again.  _I just can't believe his story. I can't believe Hagrid did it. This doesn't make sense._

The girl's name was Sansa Stark.

Tom Riddle did indeed look very complacent. Sansa wondered why. A girl had died after all. Why was everyone celebrating as if Myrtle was still alive? Sansa had never really liked her, but they had shared a bedroom in the Ravenclaw dormitories. Looking at her empty bed now, Sansa almost forgot how annoying Myrtle had always been. She missed her.

_No_ , she decided, _this is just wrong. I have to find out the truth. I owe it to Myrtle._

Tom Riddle was now shaking hands with a wizard from the Ministry of Magic. Sansa looked at the man. He was rather short and slender built, but something about him just fascinated her. She didn't know what it was. He was maybe a little younger than her father, had a small, pointed beard on his chin, and his dark hair was turning grey around his temples.

“He's really handsome, isn't he?”, whispered Sansa to Margaery, her best friend and fellow Ravenclaw.

“Who, Tom? Yeah...”, answered Margaery dreamily. Sansa didn't correct her. What should she have said? She would never see the ministry worker again anyway.

Tom had now gotten his award and strutted back to the Slytherin table. The way his arrogant smirk spread across his face irked Sansa tremendously. The ministry worker raised his wand to his throat so his voice boomed through the great hall, and spoke.

“The Ministry of Magic is deeply grateful for the heroic deeds of Tom Riddle. We hope to see him again soon, maybe as a summer intern?” He chuckled. “Now, let us celebrate. Hogwarts will remain open. The danger is averted.”

The wizard smiled, but his smile did not reach his eyes. He looked suspiciously sly. _But why?_

Before Sansa could think about it further, the empty plates on the table in front of her filled with the most delicious food. Sansa hadn't realized how hungry she was before. She greedily filled her plate with roast beef, mashed potatoes, peas, and carrots.

When she looked up at the teacher's table, the ministry worker was gone.

 

***

 

Tom Riddle's heroic actions were all the students at Hogwarts were talking about in the next weeks. And everyone raved about his bravery and integrity.

Nobody seemed to notice when Hagrid had to give up his wand and leave the school. Nobody except Sansa. It infuriated her how Hagrid was treated. He had always been kind to her and helped her in Care of Magical Creatures, the only class Sansa was not good at. It just didn't interest her enough. But Hagrid had spent hours tutoring her for the final exams. He had been so patient with her and his fascination had been contagious. Sansa just couldn't imagine him raising monsters and letting them loose to kill Muggle-borns. She was sure he had been forced to take the blame for someone. But for whom?

So Sansa investigated. She talked to Hagrid. She asked Professor Dumbledore, her Transfiguration teacher. She read about monsters and wild creatures in the library until her eyes hurt. And bit by bit, she realized that she was in the process of unraveling something big, something that could have far-reaching effects... Until she was asked into Professor Dippet's office one July afternoon, six weeks into her investigation.

 

***

 

Sansa's heart was racing when the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance to Professor Dippet's office turned. She had never been asked into the headmaster's office before. She had never been asked into any teacher's office unless they wanted to congratulate her on her brilliant homework. But she had the distinct feeling that this time, her citation had another reason.

Professor Dippet already awaited her when she reached the end of the staircase. Up close, Sansa realized how old and tired he looked. He was nearly bald and somewhat feeble, but his eyes still sparkled with energy. “Ah, Miss Stark. Come in, please.” He made a welcoming gesture towards his office, and Sansa entered.

It was the most peculiar room she had ever been in, but Sansa didn't have time to take in all the mysterious devices and gadgets or the portraits on the wall. Because in two comfy wingback chairs next to fire sat Professor Dumbledore and the wizard from the ministry. What were they doing here?

Dumbledore stood up when she entered and smiled at her. It was almost apologetically. Or did she just imagine it?

The wizard from the ministry stood up, too. He cleared his throat, as if he wanted to have his words more effects, and then addressed her. “Miss Stark, I presume?”

Sansa nodded.

“My name is Petyr Baelish. I am from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

“You were here when Tom Riddle got his Special Award for Services to the School”, Sansa said. Her mind raced. What was going on? Why was that wizard here?

“You have a sharp eye, Miss Stark”, noted Petyr. “Yes, I was here indeed. One of the more joyful sides of my job. I am afraid tonight the reasons for my being here are rather dire.”

Dumbledore interrupted the man. “Miss Stark, I hope you know how respected you are among teachers and students alike. Please don't be afraid. I will not let anything happen to you.”

Petyr threw Dumbledore a cold look. “You shouldn't make empty promises, Albus.”

Sansa was sure her knees would give in under her any second now. Why would anything happen to her? And what would Dumbledore do to prevent it?

Petyr turned to Sansa again. “Miss Stark, after the unfortunate incident, we caught the responsible person and expelled him from the school. We-”

“Unfortunate incident?”, echoed Sansa, aghast. “A girl died. That's not an unfortunate incident, that is a tragedy!”

Petyr rolled his eyes. “Yes, well, after the  _tragedy_ , then. The fact is, we know Hagrid did it. He confessed. He kept an Acromantula as a pet, for god's sake. We had more than enough evidence to convict him. You have been asking a lot of questions, Miss Stark. Questions that can only harm the reputation of this school, of the ministry, and therefore the Minister himself. It would be most... inconvenient if you continued your moot so-called investigation. For you, that is.”

Sansa stared at him with her mouth open while she was trying to process his words. “Are you threatening me?”

Dumbledore stood up hastily before Petyr could respond. “Miss Stark, the Ministry has always fought vigorously for what they believed was right. They do so now. The wellbeing of this school has always been among their highest priorities. And they will continue to assure it by any means they see fit.”

Petyr frowned. “Albus, don't play your games with me. Your words are dripping with disdain.” He turned to Sansa. “I can only repeat myself. Stop asking questions, Miss Stark.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever Sansa closed her eyes and let her mind wander, she heard Petyr Baelish's words again. _“Stop asking questions, Miss Stark.”_

It still filled her with anger whenever she thought of it. Even now, three months later, Sansa was fuming. Had that wizard really thought she would give up so easily? _As if._ She let out an annoyed snarl.

Sansa had always suspected something shady was going on. Petyr's words had confirmed it. Of course she hadn't stopped asking questions. She had just asked them more inconspicuously.

As she was sitting in their usual compartment in the Hogwarts express, on her way back to her sixth year, she tried to make sense of everything she had found out so far.

 _Hagrid did not open the chamber._ She knew that with absolute certainty. But who had opened it? Again the image of Tom Riddle popped into her head. He had looked so smug when he had gotten his award. It still seemed so wrong.

 _You can't accuse people of being murderers only because they are smug_ , she reminded herself. _Think of Petyr Baelish, he was more smug than anyone you've ever met. And he couldn't have done it, he was at a convention on the import restrictions of Transylvanian cauldron hooks._ Sansa had researched that, too.

The door of the compartment opened and brought Sansa back to reality. Margaery entered, in her hands two pumpkin pastries. She handed one to Sansa. “By Merlin's beard, you have dreamy eyes again. If I didn't know better I'd think you were in love!”

Sansa frowned. “Well, you know better than that.” She tried to look at her friend in a very un-dreamy way.

Margaery burst our laughing. “You don't seem very convincing, to be honest. Now you just look like you are in love _and_ accidentally ate troll booger.”

Sansa had to giggle. “Merlin's beard, that was not my intention. Seriously, you know me too well.”

Margaery smiled and bit in her pumpkin pastry. “Can friends ever know their friends too well? All I know is that you should think of other things every now and then. Forget the chamber. Who cares who really did it? There haven't been any attacks since Hagrid was arrested. Either it was really him, or the real heir of Slytherin got bored and decided to stop.” She leaned forward and looked at Sansa with a serious expression. “Either way, we are safe now. Just forget about it, okay? I mean, if you must, you can think of that ministry worker...” She winked at her friend. “But maybe in a different scenario.”

“Margaery!” Sansa didn't know whether to be angered or amused. She felt herself blush and had to giggle. “I would never... I could not... He is... I mean... Uh...”, she stammered.

Margaery smirked. “The eager Miss Stark, lost for words! He really must have left quite the impression.”

Sansa blushed even more. “Oh, shut up.”

Margaery only giggled knowingly.

 

***

 

When the train reached Hogsmeade station, it was already dark outside. Sansa pinned her prefect's badge on her robe and took a deep breath. “Here we go again, trying to catch the attention of a bunch of scared first years...”

Margaery laughed. “I'm glad I was conveniently overlooked when they chose the prefects. Now I can misbehave all day, and nobody will notice. But you have to think of your manners everywhere you go. How _boring._ ” She rolled her eyes dramatically. “Next year you'll be head girl, I'm sure of it.”

“Ugh, don't remind me”, responded Sansa, pretending to hate the responsibility even though she secretly loved it. “See you at the castle, save me a seat.”

“I sure will”, promised Margaery and followed her fellow students to the carriages that were miraculously drawn by empty air.

Sansa turned around and raised her voice. “First years!”, she shouted, trying to be heard over their nervous chatter and the patter of the rain. “Please stick together, and don't be scared, we will-”

“You shouldn't be scared as well”, whispered a man in her ear.

Sansa turned around and stared right into the grey-green eyes of Petyr Baelish. “What...?”

His cold smile did not reach his eyes. “I did warn you to stop asking questions, Miss Stark...” He wrung his hands apologetically. “I'm afraid I must have to ask you to come with me now.” Sansa felt him firmly grab her arm and lead her away from the clatter and chaos. It all happened so fast that Sansa needed a moment to react. She wrenched free of his grip and grabbed her wand. “'I'm not going anywhere, Mister Baelish”, she announced. It surprised her how calm her voice was. “I have a duty to guide these first years to the castle, and I shall do just that. You may talk to me afterwards.”

She turned around and walked back to the group of young witches and wizards. She would let no one, not even Merlin himself, stand between her and the children she had promised to protect. And especially not this smug, shady, annoyingly handsome ministry worker.

Petyr followed her. “I admire your sense of duty, Miss Stark.” He took her arm again. “But I'm afraid _my_ sense of duty is a little stronger.”

Sansa felt his hand slightly twist her arm, and suddenly everything around her went black. It was as if the ground had opened under her and she was falling freely now, except she wasn't quite falling, more... _moving._ Pressure was applied from every direction, she had difficulty breathing, and her ears started ringing. Sansa opened her mouth, maybe to scream or maybe to grasp for air. She didn't know. And then, just as unsuspectedly as it had started, it stopped.

Sansa found herself standing in a dim alley. She didn't know where she was, but this was not Hogsmeade any longer. Suddenly it dawned on her that she must just have apparated for the first time.

Petyr was still clutching her arm, and again she wrenched free of his grip and took a step back. “What have you _done_?”

“As I told you, I need to talk to you in private”, he hissed coldly. “Since you were disinclined to follow me quietly, I had to make a choice. Under Section Two of law Twenty-two B, if an underage witch or wizard refuses to comply-”

“I don't care about your stupid laws!”, screamed Sansa. Her voice echoed from the tall, dark walls that were closing them in. “Bring me back to Hogwarts right now!”

Petyr smiled coldly. “If, after your disciplinary hearing, the Wizengamot declares you innocent, it will be my pleasure to take you back to your school. If not... well, we'll see about that.”

“ _Disciplinary hearing_?” Sansa was sure she had just hallucinated. This couldn't be right, could it? She had not done anything wrong. They had no grounds to detain her, not for merely asking questions...

 _Your wand._ The thought shot through her mind. Sansa's heart was fluttering in her chest. Could she dare it? Should she? She was underage, so it was still illegal for her to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Unless in self-defense... But this was hardly self-defense, was it? That would be for the Wizengamot to determine, and Sansa wasn't sure she liked her chances. But it was not enough to hold her back now. In one quick, cat-like motion she grabbed her wand and raised it, her hand gripping it so tightly she could feel her nails digging into her palm. She was shaking all over her body, but her wand arm was perfectly still.

Petyr was not shocked at all. He merely sighed and rolled his eyes. “Ah, your wand. How kind of you to remind me of that. I shall have to take it and keep it safe for you.” He held out his hand.

Sansa's mind raced. It had been a long summer, and she hadn't done any defensive spells. Now she struggled to come up with one. What would be a wise move now? Should she try to stun him? It seemed so extreme, but Sansa could not think of another jinx. She really should have looked into her school books every once in a while over the holidays. But now was not the time to think about that, now was the time for actions.

“ _Stupefy!”,_ Sansa screamed, moving her wand in a perfect line. Red sparks burst off the end of it. The eerie light was thrown all over the alley.

But nothing happened. For Petyr had taken out his own wand and, with a lazy wiggle, repelled her course. _Oh, he is a good duelist,_ Sansa thought admiringly. _Blimey._

Before she could finish the thought, Petyr had spoken. _“Expelliarmus.”_ He sounded almost bored as he said it. Sansa's wand was lifted from her hand and flew toward him in a graceful arch. He caught it easily with his left hand and put it safely inside his robe.

“Thank you for offering me your wand so kindly, Miss Stark”, he sneered. “It would have been so unfortunately exhausting if you had tried to put up a fight. But you were quite helpful there.” He grinned, obviously relishing his own little joke. “Now, if you would keep up your cooperation and follow me, please.”

Sansa was burning with anger. She threw him a cold look. _What a smug bastard_. But he had her wand, and so she followed him scowlingly.

He walked to a very inconspicuous phone booth and opened the door. “After you, Miss Stark.” Sansa hesitantly stepped inside. She knew where this phone booth was taking her: The Ministry of Magic. She had heard about the different entrances from Margaery's mother, who worked at the ministry. _At least Petyr did not flush me down the toilet._ It was small consolation.

The phone booth descended into the lobby. Sansa had never been here before. Now she could not help but take in the beauty of this place. The atrium was a long hall with high ceilings, its dark wood floors polished to perfection. Each wall was covered in gilded fireplaces, and every now and then the flames would turn bright green when someone came or went using floo powder. The flame's light was reflected by the shining floor and cascaded over the atrium.

Sansa let her gaze wander through the hall, trying to drink in the magnificence of it. _Who knows when I will see something beautiful like this again..._

Petyr didn't give her time to look around. As soon as they got out of the phone booth, he firmly grabbed Sansa's arm again and walked her across the atrium to a counter. An old, sleepy wizard was sitting behind it, stifling a yawn as he languidly moved a stack of paper over his desk with a flick of his wand. As soon as the paper was shifted, he let his wand hand drop on his desk and closed his eyes again to nap. Petyr approached him and cleared his throat.

“We're closed now, go away”, murmured the wizard sleepily. “If you want to obtain a visitor's badge, you can do it in room three seventeen, down the corridor, fourth door on the right. Now let me sleep.” He did not open his eyes.

Petyr cleared his throat again and the wizard peered at him through half-closed eyelids. When he recognized him, he immediately sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. “Mister Baelish! I am so sorry, Sir”, he announced hastily, trying to fluff his hair to give it more volume. “I did not see you there, I beg your pardon. What can I do for you tonight?” He stole a quick glance at Sansa, but then focused on Petyr again.

“A visitor's badge for Miss Stark, if you'd be so kind”, replied Petyr in a cold voice. He did not mention the wizard's bedlam attire, but his piercing and narrow eyes left no doubt that he had noticed it.

“Yes, right away, Sir, of course”, answered the clerk eagerly and pulled out a piece of parchment and an old wrinkled quill. Then he turned to Sansa. “Name, occupation, purpose of visit?”

“Sansa Stark, sixth grade student at Hogwarts”, she replied in a shaky voice. “Purpose of visit, uh...”

“Disciplinary hearing”, explained Petyr.

The wizard gave a faint shriek and his eyes opened so wide Sansa feared they would pop out of his skull. His hands started shaking and he knocked over the inkpot on his desk. The scarlet liquid streamed all over his desk. The wizard shrieked again and clumsily grabbed for his wand, but again Petyr was faster. With a bored sigh he moved his own wand wordlessly over the desk and made the ink retract into the pot.

“Thank you, Sir”, stammered the wizard. “That's very kind of you, I will make sure to mention it to Aberfich when I see him again.” He leaned forward and whispered, “He and I are members of the Gobstones club, you know. And he knows the Minister.”

Petyr's lips formed a thin line and he arched an eyebrow. “That won't be necessary, Herbert. I can tell the Minister of my... _heroic deeds_ when I see him myself.” He leaned in closer too now, mimicking the clerk. “He and I are good friends, you know.”

The old wizard blushed bright scarlet and lowered his gaze. “Of course, of course, Mister Baelish... How stupid of me... Let me just get the visitor's badge for Miss Stark, one moment...”

And a few minutes later, Petyr pinned a bright yellow badge on Sansa's robes that read: _Sansa Stark, Hogwarts student, Disciplinary Hearing._

“You are ready now”, he declared.


End file.
